


Smoke Weed Everyday

by Green_Yaoi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smoking Sex, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Yaoi/pseuds/Green_Yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зейн и Луи раз в несколько месяцев отправляются в их собственное уединенное бунгало на берегу океана. Несколько дней свободы от обязательств, от славы, от семьи. Лишь травка, горячее тело рядом и плеск волн под звездным небом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Weed Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Сами думайте, есть ли здесь отношения между Луи и Гарри и между Зейном и Лиамом. Но здесь только Зейн и Луи. It is what it is.
> 
> Wiz Khalifa feat. Snoop Dogg - Young Wild & Free
> 
> Название взято из песни Snoop Dogg - Smoke Weed Everyday (feat. Dr. Dre)

Зейн еле поднял свое разомлевшее и потяжелевшее тело с мягкого диванчика большого бронированного автомобиля. Тело сотрясало от тихого смеха, руки слегка дрожали, подхватывая потрепанный рюкзак с задней полки, ноги заплетались, но личный охранник хорошо делал свою работу: он поддерживал парня, уцепившись за него чуть выше локтя, не давая упасть прямо перед трапом частного самолета. Позади кряхтел и матерился Луи, застрявший в ремнях безопасности, его звонкий голос разлетался по всему аэропорту, и некоторые из помощников качали головой, слыша довольно грубые нецензурные выражения, которыми могли владеть в таком совершенстве возможно лишь моряки дальнего плавания. В конце концов Луи просто вывалился из машины, а его охранник подхватил его на руки, сотрясающегося от переполняющего его возбуждения и собачьего хохота, рвущегося из легких.  
  
Зейн лениво поднял голову к едущему рядом с ним другу, получая в ответ ласковое, в его понятии, прикосновение к волосам, похлопывание по щеке и попытку слюняво чмокнуть в подставленную щеку, что и произошло бы, не будь он на руках у крепкого мужчины, который просто хмыкнул и затащил того внутрь их самолета. Он поднялся следом, все еще придерживаемый безусловно самым терпеливым человеком в мире, который выдерживал и взрывы бессмысленного веселья, и дурашливый томный взгляд в свою сторону вкупе с дымом, который он мог выпустить прямо ему в лицо.  
  
Запах травки все еще окружал этих двоих, устроившихся на подушках рядом друг с другом, пристегнутые и довольные, они хихикали, путая пальцы в волосах друг друга, пока помощники не сообщили о взлете. Эта информация прошла без внимания двух друзей, которые улеглись лицом к лицу на удобных вип-софах, сопровождаемые быстрыми взглядами нескольких человек, находящихся в другом конце самолета. Беглые взгляды, усталые улыбки, охрана останется с этими двумя на пять дней их отдыха, пока они не приземлятся, окрыленные, отдохнувшие, в любом городе мира, куда пошлет их мировой тур. Каждые несколько месяцев состав этих поездок не менялся: два участника всемирно известного бойбенда, их личная охрана и пара помощников, которые обслуживали их в полете и которые приходили всего один раз, чтобы пополнить запасы еды и быстро прибраться. На все про все пять дней. Пять дней свободы от всего. Пять дней свободы от всех. Пять дней только для Зейна и Луи в их собственном небольшом бунгало на берегу океана.  
  


***

  
  
Вся одежда давно валяется в песке перед домом, Зейн и Луи шумно отфыркиваются от влаги, гоняясь друг за другом вдоль кромки воды, совершенно голые, мокрые, накуренные и счастливые. Охрана с помощниками скрылась в небольшом доме неподалеку, по-своему наслаждаясь отдыхом. Обычно они не беспокоят парней все эти дни, давая им ощущение одиночества и единения друг с другом. Всевозможная еда и напитки в дом уже прибыли, белье сменено, налетевший за время отсутствия песок уже выгребли, оставляя дом в чистоте.  
  
Зейн, догнав друга, забрался на его спину и потерся носом о затылок, что-то проныв в его ухо. Луи усмехнулся и на чуть шатающихся ногах направился к их дому, открытому и продуваемому всеми ветрами, их собственный дом, который они приобрели уже давно, их собственный мирок, куда они могли приехать несколько раз в год, где могли отдохнуть от суеты, от давления известности, от собственных отношений… Это стало их ритуалом, позволяя лишь в этом месте себе то, что пожелает душа, будь то бесконечный поток алкоголя или нескончаемая дурь, рассыпающаяся из старого рюкзака Зейна с Чудо-женщиной на лицевой стороне и прожженными дырками от сигарет на лямках. Их собственный мир, куда они не пускали никого извне, оставляя его девственно чистым и только ИХ. Иногда их место становилось единственным спасением среди тонны лжи и грязи, в которую они окунались каждый день, светясь на премиях или выступая перед Королевой. Тогда они срывались посреди тура или прямо перед церемонией награждения, оставляя позади себя изъеденный, гнилой мир популярности и глянца. В самом начале это было сложно: вернувшись, они находили перед собой ненавидящих их менеджеров и непонимающих друзей, музыкантов, всех, кому они были должны. Но вскоре это перестало быть таким разрушающим, каждый находил в этом свой плюс: Гарри теперь уезжал в Соединенные Штаты, оставаясь в одиночестве, с двумя-тремя едва знакомыми приятелями, с которыми он пересекался, выходил в бары и заряжался энергией, отпускал тяжесть ответственности; Лиам проводил свое время в клубах, где развлекался так, как никогда себе не позволял раньше, стены заведений хранили его секреты, а сам он, казалось, распускал крылья, скованные раньше за спиной; а Найл нашел себя в посиделках с музыкантами перед экраном телевизора, где транслировали очередной матч Манчестер Юнайтед, или прямо на стадионе, на вип-местах, куда приглашал всю свою семью и всех друзей, оставшихся в городе, иногда он сам бегал по полю, разминал мышцы и чувствовал себя более полноценным, чем когда-либо. Они все нуждались в уходе из реальности, что помогало всем им держаться на плаву и быть такими, какими привыкли их видеть. Живыми, задорными, наслаждающимися жизнью и своим занятием.  
  
Луи свалил расслабленное тело Зейна на пол перед диваном, выпинывая с дороги упавшие подушки и подхватывая один косяк из рюкзака, лежащего здесь же. Довольно хмыкнув, парень уселся на пол, прислонившись спиной к дивану, Зейн остался лежать рядом с ним на полу, в ярком дурмане наблюдая за движущимися пылинками на потолке и скользящими лучами ласкового солнца. Подождав, пока Луи справится с поджиганием, он вырвал у него из рук косяк и как следует затянулся, сразу чувствуя, как его уносит куда-то за Северный полюс к оленям и Санте со смешной бородой.  
  
\- Санта подарил тебя на Рождество. Это было не слишком умно, не находишь?  
  
Рядом засмеялись, затем из пальцев пропала травка, а воздух снова заволокло серым дымом, наполняющим легкие и разум.  
  
\- Он просчитался. Как думаешь, следует его записать в плохиши?  
  
\- Определенно.  
  
\- Санта не получит свой подарок в этом году. Тогда я должен получить за него? Ведь это он облажался со мной.  
  
\- Что Санта может получить в подарок? Мешок с эльфами, возможно. Или если они слишком надоедают, то гору леденцов в виде тросточек. И тросточки должны быть из травки. Тысячи тросточек из травки прямо перед полицией и минздравом, представляешь?  
  
\- Нам определенно повезло, что именно я стал подарком когда-то. Травяные тросточки, костюмчик молодой Миссис Клаус или серия откровенных рождественских видео с забавами эльфов… Хорошо быть Сантой.  
  
Зейн лениво поглаживал свой полувозбужденный член, закатив глаза и слабо улыбаясь. Эффект от травы определенно был, они оба возбуждались очень быстро, поэтому не нуждались в одежде, которая стесняла их движения и болезненно натирала в стратегически важных местах. Они, словно юные хиппи, всегда бродили по дому и на берегу оголенными, не смущаясь и не закрываясь. Это было частью их идеального отдыха.  
  
Они замолчали на время, слушая плеск волн, крики птиц и шелест пальм снаружи, свободные от всего, они наслаждались каждым мгновением здесь, рядом друг с другом, они не нуждались больше ни в чем, кроме того, чтобы быть именно здесь, именно сейчас рядом, вместе, когда Луи скользил к Зейну, забирался на его обнаженное тело и нежно проводил руками вдоль торса, аккуратно передавая зажженный косяк в губы друга, перед этим чувственно коснувшись его своими. Дым окутывал их обоих, захватывая в кокон, не давая им отвлечься друг от друга, Луи облизывал свои соленые после плавания пальцы, приподнимался и вводил их в себя, такого разомлевшего, такого счастливого. Зейн дышал ему в шею, облизывая и мягко покусывая, притягивая ближе к себе, они сидели на полу, в лучах заходящего солнца, в объятьях друг друга, когда Луи сцеловывал с губ Зейна остатки дури, осторожно насаживаясь на твердый член парня и закрепив руки на его плечах. Он медленно двигался, едва приподнимаясь и опускаясь, держась за плечи и тихонько постанывая ему в ухо, а тот почти до боли стискивал его в объятиях, стараясь не задеть нежную кожу спины тлеющим окурком. Все вокруг них замерло, звуки стихли, только сердца бились в унисон, только дыхание одинаково сбивалось, а губы одинаково бродили по их телам, заново ощущая, заново узнавая, заново понимая, как скучали. Время текло медленно, как они сами, медленно, тягуче, выцеживая из каждого мгновения вместе удовольствие и любовь, нежность, одурманенность, зависимость. Зависимость друг от друга, от этого дома, от слов, шепчущих пошлости на ухо, от губ, ползущих по шее к ямке ключиц, от горячего дыхания под конец, когда одинаково дергаешься вместе с ним, одновременно, переживаешь моменты абсолютного искреннего счастья, когда тела заливает их привязанностью и любовью, а внутри ощущение растущего пылающего шара, готового разорвать на кусочки, лишь бы быть рядом, лишь бы друг с другом.   
  
Они еще долго сидели в одном положении, положив головы на плечи друг друга, поглаживая спины, ласково, нежно, с благодарностью.   
  
\- Подельники?  
  
\- Навсегда.

**Author's Note:**

> Partners in crime. Подельники. Партнеры в преступлении. Зейн и Луи.  
> ______________________________
> 
> Спасибо парням за это видео с травкой в Перу. Спасибо за то, что мы увидели, какие они, когда под кайфом, спасибо за танцующего Зейна, спасибо за "po-po" и спасибо за песенку Луи, которая несколько месяцев висела в моей голове, пока я не нашла оригинал. Люблю вас, парни.


End file.
